<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, Next to Me by geometericalien, nearestexit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636792">Here, Next to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometericalien/pseuds/geometericalien'>geometericalien</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit'>nearestexit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White-Coats &amp; Stethoscopes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometericalien/pseuds/geometericalien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth time he accidentally closes an unsaved patient chart, he decides he can’t make it three more hours. He’s got a simple surgery to shadow in an hour and all his designated patients are sleeping at the moment with more than adequate staff assigned to monitor them— they’ll page him if he’s needed. Kuroo needs to sleep. Shut his eyes for a few minutes and rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White-Coats &amp; Stethoscopes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here, Next to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is the start to a hospital series me and geometericalien are really excited to bring to you guys! This was born by the same rowdy discord server that encouraged my yakulev work so we're thankful to them. More to come to this series- one-shots, chaptered fics, (angst), etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three more hours. Kuroo could hold out for three more hours. In three more hours, he’d change out of his scrubs, shower, fall into his bed and start the day again. </p><p> </p><p>The fourth time he accidentally closes an unsaved patient chart, he decides he can’t make it three more hours. He’s got a simple surgery to shadow in an hour and all his designated patients are sleeping at the moment with more than adequate staff assigned to monitor them— they’ll page him if he’s needed. Kuroo needs to sleep. Shut his eyes for a few minutes and rest. </p><p> </p><p>Unused patient suites were always the ideal napping spots but at times like this, when the hospital is slower than usual with shorter staff, it’s common for them to be occupied with another resident like himself or other medical personnel. He’s walked in on a lot of things in his two-year tenure at this hospital- two RN’s making out and once, two residents who were infamous for hating each other with their hands down each other’s scrub bottoms. It’s a relief to his tired brain when he pushes the door open to find only an empty bed, neatly remade and ready for his exhausted weight. He doesn’t remove his coat or badge clipped to his breast pocket, just falls straight forward and pulls the pillow there to his chest. He lets his feet dangle from the edge of the bed, too tired to remove his shoes but not tired enough to be disrespectful. It only takes a few blinks and a yawn for him to fall into unconsciousness and he’s more than thankful for it as it succumbs him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stirs at the feeling of something at his feet, an eye blinking open languidly. In the dark of the room, Kuroo can make out the figure of someone at his side– well, more so at his feet –pulling off his shoes before pushing him more onto the bed. He blinks again, a sigh coming from deep in his chest as the light from under the door provides some clarity. </p><p> </p><p>“Bo...” He mumbles into the pillow and said person looks up and smiles despite the bags under his own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man!” Even his whispers are too loud for the quiet room. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. It just kinda made me uncomfortable looking at you sleeping like that.” Bokuto laughs and Kuroo wants to laugh too and crack some joke but he finds himself yawning instead. “Go back to sleep.” The man says, rising to his feet and Kuroo’s too tired to form any coherent thought process but he knows that Bokuto probably found him because he was looking for somewhere to sleep as well. Bokuto’s shift is longer than his today, being a prodigy and all, he’s got multiple surgeries to shadow and cardiac patients under his care. So with what little energy he has left in his reserves, he scoots closer to the edge of the bed and pats at the space behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up here,” He says into the sheets and Bokuto doesn’t even say anything before crawling over him and settling into the bed, chest pressed up against Kuroo’s back. They’ve done this before, so it’s nothing new when Bokuto drops his arm on the dip in Kuroo’s waist– crinkling the wadded-up sticky notes in his coat pocket and exhales warm breath against the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s out like a light as soon as he’s settled and Kuroo would laugh if he wasn’t on his way there too.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>